


[有尔]盗梦AU 短打一则

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 最早开始写的，好羞耻()
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 2





	[有尔]盗梦AU 短打一则

\---------

如果当初我不那么说，你的反应会不会不一样？

如果能够换一种方式，我能不能得到一个不同的结局？

现在是12点半。

金有谦看着静静躺在手边的PASIV，他想：五分钟，给我五分钟，让我再试一次。他拿起针头缓缓插入静脉，按下按钮，陷入一个人的梦境。

场景回到那天晚上，宿舍里只有他们两个人。王嘉尔窝在沙发上看电视，金有谦坐在旁边削着一个苹果，他削得并不好，但刀却很锋利，于是大块的果肉连着皮一起掉进了垃圾桶。最后他举起那个坑坑洼洼的苹果拍了拍身边的人：“Jackson哥，吃苹果吗？”王嘉尔看着他手上那个残次品露出惊讶的神色，脸上挂起一个揶揄的微笑：“我们有谦长大了啊，知道关心哥哥了，不错不错，谢啦。”他接过苹果咬了一口，注意力重新回到电视上。

那一天的这一刻，金有谦说的是：“Jackson哥，我有话...想对哥说。”王嘉尔脸上的笑容还没有褪，他挑挑眉示意弟弟说下去。

“...我喜欢你。真的喜欢的那种喜欢。”

于是金有谦亲眼看着王嘉尔的表情是如何变得严肃，他的手又是如何放下只咬过一口的苹果转而拍拍他的头。王嘉尔说：“有谦，你一直是我疼爱的弟弟，以后也是。”然后走回自己房间，留金有谦一个人坐在那里看完了整部电影。

今天这一次，金有谦说：“如果以后...能一直这么给哥削苹果就好了。”王嘉尔回头看着他，表情有点迷惑：“有谦呐，你今天好像有点奇怪。”

“或许，哥有喜欢的人吗？”金有谦小心的问。

“没有，怎么了？”

“那哥知道...有人在喜欢你吗？”

“谁？”王嘉尔满脸疑问的看着他。金有谦没有说话，他只是静静的注视着对方的眼睛，沉默填满了逐渐被拉长的时间，他就这样定定的看着，直到气氛变得尴尬，直到对方变了神色。王嘉尔的脸色很难看，他首先站起身，在走回房间前拍了拍他的头：“时间不早了，睡觉吧。”

金有谦看着电视里那部在那一天已经看完过的电影，正演到男主角一个人坐在车上，重重的拍了一下面前的方向盘，“Fuck！”那个人大吼。

金有谦醒了过来。

他看看手表，12点35分。梦境中的一个小时在现实里不过五分钟而已，那么，如果我再试一次呢？他沉默着再次设定好机器，毫不犹豫的按下了按钮。

王嘉尔接过苹果，回头专注的看起电视。

金有谦看着他的侧脸，看他张嘴咬下一大口苹果，看他咀嚼的样子，和他吃下食物时喉结吞咽的动作。他的视线移向那个人的脖颈，露出黑色发根的碎发扫在他的脖子上。头发长长后稍微有点盖住耳尖。他耳朵上耳洞的位置打得偏低。他卸过妆之后的皮肤并不太好，下颚那里爆出好多痘痘。他的睫毛很好看。这次染的金色头发意外的适合他，下一次也许他还可以试试红色。

金有谦沉默的看着王嘉尔的侧脸，时间拖得越久越是觉得难以开口。电视里还是在放着那同一部小众电影，男主角一个人的独角戏，因为一个错误而整个人生全部失控的故事。这次，他和王嘉尔一起看完了整部电影，当片尾处的配乐响起，男主角在夜色中发动引擎开起车一路向前的画面伴着滚动出来的演员表，王嘉尔站起身轻轻揉了揉他的脑袋：“好困，哥先去睡了。有谦你也早点睡。”

金有谦醒了过来。

也许这就是最好的结局，他想，如果那一天是这样的就好了。

金有谦有点想笑，他梦境里的王嘉尔并非是真实的王嘉尔，这只是他自己造出来的虚假幻想，是他脑子里的一个投射。如果他的潜意识里有一点点相信对方也爱自己，那梦境里的那个人必定会顺着他的想法对自己给与回应。相比起因为王嘉尔的拒绝而不甘，他更想对自己生气，他生气自己明知结果还要去问，他生气自己的心比自己的嘴更早投降。在一切发生之前，甚至在他了解自己之前，原来他已经先给自己预判好了死刑。

可是金有谦不相信绝对，他需要更深的潜入自己心里，如果他能把自己逼到极限，即使是万分之一的机会他也想抓住。与其说他想求得一种让王嘉尔爱自己的可能，倒不如说他想得到一丁点自我的认同与安慰。

12点45分。金有谦想，这是最后一次，我想看到不同的结局。

他的手指因为兴奋而略微颤抖，手腕上两个细小的针眼泛出新鲜的红色，他重新连回入梦仪，几乎是迫不及待的按下那个键。

金有谦左手拿着苹果，右手握着水果刀，这一次他很努力试图削得漂亮一点，但手总不听使唤，果皮依然是断成一截截的掉下去。金有谦看着削了一半的难看苹果，左手一松把苹果扔到地上，力度不大不小，但刚好能抓住王嘉尔的注意力。

“怎么了？”王嘉尔的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大。

金有谦看着对面的人，看着这个他自己捏造出来的潜意识投影，渐渐涌现出一种悲哀的无力感。“到底我要怎么做你才会爱我？”他轻声问，“我要做到什么程度你才会给我不一样的回答？”

王嘉尔整个人都愣住了，他沉默的靠近，想要拉住金有谦的手：“有谦，其实我...”

“其实什么？”金有谦闭上眼睛，挤出这一句话。

“我...”可是王嘉尔只是这样开口，再没了下文。金有谦突然有种因为耐心耗尽而产生的焦躁，他抓住王嘉尔的胳膊用力把他推回沙发上，整个人跨上去压住对方的手和双腿，那把锋利的水果刀依然在他的右手里。只是一个投射而已，他想，既然是假的。刀尖划过领口，停在脖子附近，金有谦深知他的手只要稍稍用力，锋利的刀刃便会割破面前这个人的皮肤，可即使是假的，这个投射眼里的恐惧也是真的。金有谦终究不忍心，他转了转刀柄，用刀背抵上对方的喉咙。

“Jackson哥，看着我。”金有谦说。

王嘉尔放弃了挣扎，只有急促的呼吸声显示出他的不安。金有谦细细看着眼前这个人的脸，想要找出破绽，想要揪出他和真实的王嘉尔不一样的地方。可是他们太像了。金有谦恨自己观察的太好，记住的太多，所有那些小细节他的潜意识都原样复制给了他。包括性格在内。金有谦惊讶自己竟然能描绘得如此精准，他恨自己不能创造出一个更温柔更没有棱角的角色，即使是一副没有生气的顺从的躯壳也好，至少他可以在梦里拥抱和亲吻那个人。他恨自己活的太清醒，糊弄不了自己的心。

如果我杀掉眼前这个人，结局会有所不同吗？不会。面前的王嘉尔只是一个影子，他清楚的知道这一点。

但如果我杀掉自己呢?金有谦移开手中的刀，他看着自己的左手手腕，三个鲜红的针眼，很好，他清醒的知道自己在做梦，既然做梦，就不妨做大点。他拉起躺倒在沙发上的王嘉尔，笑着说：“也许一直以来我在意的并不是哥能不能接受我，而是哥的态度。我希望自己在你眼里是特别的，我希望你放在我身上的目光能更长一些，我希望当我说出那些话时，你不是只是逃避。即使是骂我也好，或者我们打一架，也好过你的沉默。Jackson哥，如果现在我这样对你说我爱你，你还是只会拍拍我的头吗？”

金有谦拿起手里的刀，贴着骨骼间的缝隙，插入心脏。梦境里的疼痛很真实，死亡却来的这样缓慢。于是他有幸能看到彻底失控的王嘉尔慌乱的抓起沙发上不知谁的T恤想要堵住伤口，血源源不断的涌出来很快就浸湿了衣服，王嘉尔用沾满鲜血的手扶起他，眼睛里全是不安和痛苦，他在崩溃的大喊着一些什么话，但金有谦没有听清，他只看到王嘉尔哭了。

哈，原来哥也是会为我流眼泪的吗，可是Jackson哥，你哭起来的样子真的好难看，我有点后悔了，也许我不该这么逼你的，也许我就是应该望着你的背影，和你一起躺在沙发上安静的看完整部电影。

别哭了，金有谦想说，但是血液的快速流失让他一时发不出声音，他抬起手想要擦掉眼泪，手却被对方温热的掌心一把抓住。金有谦看见王嘉尔的嘴巴在不断开合，感知逐渐迟钝的他过了好一会才听清对方在说什么。他听见王嘉尔说：

傻瓜，我也是爱你的啊。

血已经流的太多了，金有谦整个人陷入一种恍惚的眩晕感，眼前人的脸在逐渐模糊，金有谦想要看清他，于是花上最后一点力气把他拉近。这一瞬间一切都变的那么真实，他好像真的回到了那一天晚上，只是这一次，他能感觉到对方不平稳的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，感觉到嘴唇上轻柔但鲜明的触感，这一次，他感觉到王嘉尔是爱他的。

金有谦醒了过来。

他闭上眼睛尽力回想那个画面，但梦境总像蛇一样狡猾，只让你隐隐看到消失在草丛里的那一点尾巴尖。金有谦起身锁上房门后回到床上躺好，针头重新插入静脉，药水很凉，但他的血是热的。

于是他一次又一次让自己潜入梦境之中，不断重复回味甜蜜的死亡，以及睁眼复生的一瞬间侵袭而来的孤独。

-FIN-


End file.
